And It Hit Her!
by desukashuri
Summary: Kukai has been forced to work for Utau because he destroyed her phone with his soccer ball, then, when Utau's career is in jeopardy and she needs a fake boyfriend to disract the press she finds that Kukai just might be perfect for the job!
1. In the closet

**Desuka: pssst... it's me…you know, Desuka! Well you know I love Amuto, but either than that other couples in Shugo chara doesn't matter to me. But Kutau catches my eye! So I made this ha ha ha ha…enjoy!**

**Amu: WAIT! Is this a one shot?**

**Desuka: I don't like one shots but maybe…as I I've said enjoy…**

**Ikuto: WAIT! Is there any other characters?**

**Desuka: Perhaps, well Yaya and Amu, and you for sure if it's not a one shot now…enjoy…**

**Utau: WAIT! Is this a funny story?**

**Desuka: OF COURSE IT IS! Well if it's a one shot it probably isn't that funny, but if Desuka wrote it…of course it will be funny! So enjoy the story…**

**Kukai: WAIT! Is thei-**

**Desuka: SHUT THE FUCK UP! EVERYONE FOR THE FIFTH TIME ENJOY!**

--

_Note: Kukai is like um…let's say…19. Utau is 23. Fast-forward oooh. _

:.:**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**:.:

"Oi, I can't practice when you play like that!" Kukai teased his teammates, they weren't as good as him in soccer but they were pretty good and took offense easily.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT SOUMA-KUN!" the black haired one replied he gave one fly kick up in the air and the ball went higher than it was supposed to and flew over the fence. They couldn't see where it went it was a normal fence you see at homes but it was a normal soccer field. Kukai turned and watched his friend.

"You go get it," Kukai commanded.

"You get it! You need the extra exercise, the game…remember?"

"I hate it when you make sense," He mumbled and walked past his teammates and hopped over the fence.

"I hope he didn't fart on us…"

Kukai when he reached over the fence he saw an open road, lots of trees and buildings but there were scarcely any people, they were playing on the soccer field their coach takes them to. He scanned for the ball and he finally saw it but it was in someone's hand.

"Did you throw this ball at me?" a tall blonde girl asked…then he realized who it was Hoshina Utau, singer and former Easter agent.

"No, my friend did...what's up?" He asked casually. She looked at him as if he didn't know who she was.

"Don't what's up me! Some one hit me with the friggin ball and I demand to know who the person is so I can ruin there life!" Utau screamed.

"Um, Utau…" Kukai muttered trying to calm her down.

"'Utau?' why are you calling me that!? Do you even know me?" She asked.

"Yes…remember I was a guardian? Helped catch the embryo…you know Hinamori Amu's friend?" Kukai reminded her.

"Oh the one on a flying skateboard? You look…different." She said she looked at him from head to toe…he was tall had more abs it seemed and had the same hairstyle…well he was the same, but had a different vibe. "Anyway, I demand to know who this person is…I will do horrible things to them! Horrible things, skate board dude, horrible things!"

"I won't tell you, he is my friend." Kukai said his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine then you will pay the price…" she warned her face coming close to his he blushed, "the price of my new cell phone your so called 'friend' knocked out my hand with that fucking ball! I expect my pay tomorrow afternoon at 3…my apartment, I_ need_ that money. The building is two blocks away from the third bus stop, the yellow one. My brother lives there…" She moved her face away from his, "So don't be late, and let him see you there he'll call me a pedophile when really he is the one…anyway I am late, and you _bette_r bring my money! I need it!"

"Uh…Utau…wait!" Kukai tried to stop her but she was had already left. Kukai blushed…apartment? He stood straight and decided t worry about an important matter…where will he get the money from? How much does she want? How is he supposed to get there? What should he wear? Why does he have so much gas?

--

_Next day 3:00_

_Kukai POV_

I ran the two blocks but I made it. It was a tall building that was a light shade of yellow it looked pretty modern and there were people peeking at me from the windows it made me feel weird.

"What now…" I whispered to myself when Utau appeared.

"Hurry up…Ikuto is coming home soon…he says he is bringing home a date too, and boy will I be up at night if she's anything like….why are we talking…where is the money?" She asked her hands out. Damn, I kind of wanted to see what her apartment looked like. I put $134 in her hands. She looked at me as if I was a sumo wrestler who just burped in her face after eating my 45th meal for the day. It was certainly a deadly look.

"You idiot! It was way more than that! Oh no…what am I supposed to do?" She said her head falling in her hands when suddenly she sprung up. "Ikuto…he is coming…oh no," She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building. Yay! Utau's apartment. We ran into the elevator and we kept going up and up. She looked at me maliciously and I tensed. I put my hands in the pocket of my jeans. Her purple eyes matching with her purple pants and white tank top continued to glare at me. I looked away now. Then the elevator stopped and she dragged me around the hallway through a door and we entered her apartment.

"Okay, you go in the closet, he knows I am home if I am missing…he will look into this and some how he will find out _trust_ me." She hastily said as she stuffed me in the closet. Promptly Ikuto strutted in.

"Hey," She said and before she could say another word he spoke.

"Why are you by the closet?"

"Why are you asking so much questions?"

"Whose in the closet?"

"Whose your date?"

"She's on her way…who is in the closet?"

"No one is in the friggin closet!"

"Really I guess I'll just…"

"Ikuto!" A voice called from behind. Then Amu appeared behind him, her hair had gotten longer and she had gotten a little taller.

"Oh Amu, is your date this time…" Utau said. I listened from the closet I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tadase will be so mad…he'll drink until morning.

"Oh, Utau-chan, it's not like that I was here to…" she began but she trailed off then her eyes went like daggers and glared at Ikuto, "You set me up didn't you?"

"Pedophile…" Utau coughed.

"Closet…" Ikuto coughed.

"Well, I'll be going then…" Amu said. I was glad tadase wouldn't freak out now. Wait…no there was more.

"You're not going anywhere," Ikuto said he slung his arm around Amu…for I can see through walls…not really I am guessing.

"Get your arm off of me… I am not staying so you can do something perverted to me!" Amu cried. I knew he put his arm around her.

"Why not it will be fun…" I think I heard him whisper.

"Perve-" she was cut off. Then I heard a door open and close. Then the closet door opened and I fell out and on Utau's…

"get off pervert!" Utau screamed a little too loud because Amu and Ikuto, still holding each other with their hair messed up, busted out the room and stared blankly at us. In that position, I could imagine, I quickly jumped away from her.

"Kukai…?" Amu asked.

"Pedophile…" Ikuto teased.

--

**Desuka: R&R!**

**Amu: Why is there always Amuto?**

**Desuka: Because, I would eat a lizard, my worst fear since I was 4, for you guys to end up together!**

**Ikuto: Seriously?**

**Desuka: Yes.**

**Amu: Woah, what about for Rimahiko?**

**Desuka: uh...hell to the no!It's a lizard we are talking about!**

**Amu: weird child...**


	2. Doughnut boy?

**Desuka: well, I love my reviews all of them! And if your wondering, the whole eating a lizard thing, I probably would only eat it for Amuto, but Kutau still rocks!**

**Ikuto: -reads chapter- hey, um, why am I a bastard in this?**

**Desuka: because someone had to! Now, Amu, the disclaimer please!**

**Amu: Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters.**

**Desuka: Because, of course, if I did, you all know what would happen!**

--

"I am not a pedophile!" Utau shrieked.

"Ano, Kukai…" Amu mumbled it was certainly an awkward moment.

"You see- I came, because I owed her some money that's all!" Kukai cleared up.

"Prostitute…" Ikuto mumbled. Then Amu realized she was still gripping on to his shirt and she pulled away he yanked her close again.

"Amu is the prostitute!" Utau yelled pointing at her.

"Are you calling me a…" Ikuto began throwing Amu behind him and heading towards Utau with an angry face.

"Yes I am calling you a pimp!" Utau said moving close to him to with a fist.

"Whatever at least I can get someone…" Ikuto mumbled.

"I could've gotten who ever I wanted!!! But because of my stupid crush on you years ago, I was tied down!" She reminded him he rolled his hot dark colored eyes.

"Well, that's your fault now isn't it?" Ikuto teased, tears were about to drop out her eyes when Amu came and slapped him across his face.

"Ikuto stop it now! She is your sister, and she loves you, and I can understand you teasing her but that is a little too far! For years she loved you, and only you and you still show no love for her. You're a bastard, I am leaving!" Amu shouted and on her way out she grabbed Kukai.

"…"Utau looked at Ikuto touching his cheek where Amu had slapped him. She turned away from him and ran after Amu. "Wait Amu!" Utau cried she ran into the elevator just in time.

"Utau what is it?" Amu asked.

"Thank you," Utau said hugging her.

"Weird…" Kukai mumbled.

"You! You still have to pay for that phone!" Utau reminded pointing at him.

"B-but, I don't…" He stammered.

"Don't what?"

"Have any money!" Kukai cried.

"Well, don't you have a job?" Utau asked. Her hands on her hips.

"No!" Kukai said, "Why would I need a job?"

"Well, I don't know! But, I _need _the money! I need it!"

"You need it? But you're rich, you're a singer!"

"I need that money," She cut him off, "from _you_,"

"But I don't…"

"You can work for me, and pay off your debt then. Well, I'll take your pay from Sanjo-san!" Utau suggested, the elevator opened, she pushed him and Amu out the elevator. "Tomorrow, 8:00 meet me here for work, don't be late!"

--

Kukai fixed his hair, well, the best way he could he had overslept. He hurried down the stairs and ran as fast as he could to catch the bus. He made it at 8:15. He approached the yellowish building hesitantly, and glanced around, at first sight he saw Utau glaring at him. She was wearing a flaring green dress, some brown heels, and brown shades, she was sipping on a milkshake and there was a limo in front of her.

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, SKATE BOARD DUDE!" she yelled.

"Uh, oh sorry I am late," stammered when he walked over to her. She gave him her signature death look. She pushed him into the limo and he fell on the soft leather seats. Then she climbed in and the limo took off.

"Utau, where are we going?" Kukai asked as he got into a better position.

"Work what do you think, dumbass?"

"Gomen," Kukai said as he lowered his head.

"You should be,"

It was a silent limo ride the way there Kukai felt uncomfortable in so many ways, so did Utau she was keeping something from everyone, and she prayed that she wouldn't get too close, or someone will find out. Further more, she had no idea what Kukai was supposed to do, all the jobs were occupied. But worst problem of all was, Sanjo san, getting Kukai past her was going to be a little difficult.

"Hoshino-san," A voice in front called when the limo came to a stop.

"Thank you," Utau thanked, as she pulled Kukai by his shirt and dragged him into the building. Utau looked around frantically for Sanjo; she thought how would she fit Kukai in?

"Hmmm, I am hungry!" Kukai complained. Utau let go of his shirt, ad glared at him, the evilest why she could.

"Well why you don't go get yourself some fucking doughnuts!"

"Doughnuts…? Why would I want doughnuts?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know when I am hungry I want a….THAT'S IT!"

"What what's it?" Kukai asked looking around.

"You can be…" Utau said like she was an announcer, "DOUGHNUT BOY!"

"Doughnut boy?" Kukai echoed, when Sanjo appeared from the shadows.

"Gosh! Utau-chan where have you been? I have been…oh, who is this?" Sanjo said as she pushed down her glasses a bit and examined Kukai.

"Doughnut boy, remember? You hired him for my weird doughnut cravings!" Utau lied; Kukai watched in amazement how she lied so well without a single trace of it on her face.

"I don't remember such a thing…but I do remember you suddenly demanding some jelly doughnuts in that concert when you had to wear that black dress, speaking of which where did I put those shoes, for that out fit, and oh yes, that scarf went to my sister, she never gave me back those tickets, oh and Yoshino needs it, speaking of which…oh why was I here?"

"You were going to ask for some doughnuts," Utau smiled it's better Kukai left.

"Oh, yes, chocolate please," Sanjo requested, then she walked off.

"That woman has A.D.D" Utau mumbled.

"I can see that," Kukai said.

"GO AWAY NOW! I NEED SOME JELLY AND SANJO WANTS HER CHOCLATE!" Utau commanded Kukai smelled the mint gum in her breath from her loud scream and nodded. He ran off to get the doughnuts.

--

**Desuka: Not that funny…OMG IKUTO! My poor Ikuto…did your face get hurt?**

**Ikuto: Not really…**

**Desuka: -rubs his cheek-**

**Amu: O////O**

**Ikuto: -smirks- **

**Amu: -kicks Desuka-**

**Desuka: Ouch! How come every time I try to get a hot guy something like this happens!**

**Amu: When have you tried to get a hot guy?**

**Desuka: looong story it was one heck of an adventure! Lol…**

**Amu: R&R, shouldn't you be having Kukai and Utau in your disclaimers now?**

**Desuka: that would be weird…but I'll try it. **

**Ran:-farts-**

**Desuka: WTF?**


	3. Keiko

**Kukai:…**

**Utau: -walks in- Yay you finally let me do an disclaimer! Wait…why is he here?**

**Desuka: Because the story is about you to haven't you noticed?**

**Utau: Oh…well…Desuka does not own Shugo chara or any licensed thing in this.**

**Desuka: That's It aren't you gonna explode?**

**Utau: No, because I know I'll never fall for him**

**Desuka: YES YOU WILL JUST WAIT!!!!-Starts typing-**

--

_He's supper cool,_

_Doesn't care about school,_

_He is super creamy,_

_And oh so dreamy,_

_Doughnut boy!_

_Doughnut boy!_

_To the rescue!_

Kukai paid the Barbie behind the counter and left, the shop, it was a hot day today. He slowly walked into his new work and then he realized…where was Utau's room?

"IS THAT DOUGHNUTS!?" A high-pitched squeal came from behind he turned around, and saw a girl that was short with pale skin, dark green hair, and glasses. Her pigtails seemed to dance when she saw the doughnuts.

"Uh, yea," Kukai stammered. The girl dropped her clip board and lunged her hand in the box, but just in time Kukai stopped it, she looked up at him.

"Mine…" She said like a two year old.

"Uh…no, _Utau's_," Kukai said slowly.

"Chocolate mine,"

"No, _Sanjo's_,"

"Sprinkle mine,"

"No, that is mine!" Kukai said, closing the box. The girl glared at him, they stood there watching each other.

"Well, go find Utau then," She said putting her tiny hands on what hips she had.

"Uh, well…you see…."Kukai stuttered, the girl laughed hard.

"You don't know where she is, do you?"

"no, I don't,"

"Well, that's OKAY! Because Keiko-chan will show you the way!"

"Who?"

"Me, of course you dumb ass!"

"Oh, well okay then," Kukai agreed. He allowed himself to be pulled by the little girl into Utau's dressing room. When they reached Keiko knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Utau asked, Keiko laughed and in an instant Utau spoke again, "Keiko leave me alone, please,"

"Well cover up your breast because I am going to burst in with this…uh, Doughnut boy…"Keiko warned.

"Stop calling me that!" Kukai exclaimed.

Keiko burst open the door, unfortunate for Kukai Utau was dressed. Keiko smirked she took the two sprinkle doughnuts and ran, Kukai glared at her. Utau stared at him expectant.

"Oh gosh you are so annoying, go get some more doughnuts are something!"

UTAU POV:

He was being so annoying couldn't he see I was busy if only I could just have the money, oh well at least I managed to get him past Sanjo…for now.

"Well go on," I spoke again.

"Fine, what flavor you want?" He asked solemnly, wow he was cooperating, good for him, I won't kick his ass. I gave him a glare to maintain my authority and I just shrugged he sighed and as he was about to go Sanjo appeared by the door way.

"What are you two doing alone in here?" She asked. I blushed, I mean what the fuck? Why does this woman insist on thinking wrong?

"Nothing, what is it?" I said acting as if I didn't get what she was implying.

"Well, it is time for a sound check," Sanjo explained. "Ah! Doughnut boy, where is my chocolate doughnuts?"

"Right here," Doughnut boy said giving her the doughnuts. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so come on!" Sanjo commanded I was barely ready but I knew if I argued she wouldn't care so I just walked out Kukai following behind when I got a text on the phone I was using (because Doughnut boy knocked down my old one) and I stopped in the middle of the hall everyone was passing by rolling carts with packages on it, carrying speakers or running frantically with coffee, it was dangerous. When as soon as I finished sending my text, a cart with speakers on it came rolling at me, I saw my whole life flash before me…boy was my teeth ugly when I was eleven!

I am gonna die…I am gonna die…I am gonna die….

I opened my eyes and Doughnut Boy was shaking me in his arms chanting my name, did he just… save me?

--

**Desuka: Yes I know short chapter and Keiko will get in the way…hehe.**

**Utau: I am not falling for him**

**Desuka: Just wait and see Utau, some of my stories like…take, 5 chapters until a kiss…heck, I won't do that but shut up and wait.**

**Utau/Kukai: Kiss!?**

**Desuka: R&R**


	4. Misunderstanding

**Desuka: I love this chapter!**

**Utau: Why?**

**Desuka: Because, I am in a good mood Today, Natsume slept over, she left but I still have some comedy in me, so I am in the perfect mood to write!**

**Kukai: Some how, I am scared.**

**Utau: DESUKA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF its CHARACTERS!**

**Kukai: …Or any licensed thing in this. **

**Keiko POV**:

I couldn't help but laugh seeing Utau being saved by her Doughnut Boy! It sure will be interesting having him around better than it ever has been since I started being part of Utau's crew. All I ever really do is keep a record of her costumes, where we bought it, how much it cost, what date, what time, etc. I don't see why, but I have to.

At first I got this job because it was Hoshina Utau, hello! But after I met her it was like…why am I here? So, basically I am just running around recording shit, and the only reason I am staying is because I want to show people what I am cable of, even though I look 12, I sighed at that thought, I am actually 17, so take that! Ha, I am older than most of Utau's fans thinking in envy that I am useless.

I snapped out of my trance and looked up to see Utau flustered red, oh this is interesting, and maybe I should take a closer look…

"Keiko-san!" Sanjo was behind me I swung around in a blink of an eye.

"Y-yes…Sanjo-san?" I stammered.

"The concert is starting soon, are you done the recordings?" Sanjo asked somewhat stressed I nodded and her facial expression changed to relief. "Good, you can leave now, take Doughnut Boy with you, he keeps distracting Utau,"

"Distracting?" I echoed, what did she mean by that? Could it be…Utau has feelings for Doughnut Boy? Boy, what a scoop I got, I can get a lot of money if I sell this to the newspaper or even, People Magazine!

"Yes, distracting…so hurry up!" Sanjo said, I nodded and went over to Doughnut Boy. Who was given a glare by Utau.

"Yo, Doughnut Boy! Work is over, I will walk back home with you!" I greeted.

--

**Normal POV:**

Kukai looked Up at Keiko, why was she being so nice? "Uh…okay then, bye Utau…good luck!" Utau looked at Keiko as if she was up to something.

'_She is jealous…she does like him!_' Keiko thought she grabbed Kukai's arm and lead him out the building and on the hot road. They began walking.

"Uh…Keiko my house is the other way," Kukai said, Keiko turned around.

"Uh, mine too…but we're…uh, stopping at the café,"

"Why are we stopping at the café?" Kukai asked.

"Because we need to get to know each other if we are co-workers, and don't worry I am seventeen I can be home when I want to," As Keiko predicted Kukai's eyes widened. She looked so childish in many ways, down to the pink monkey top she wore and her skinny jeans with pink hearts all over them.

Eventually, they reached to the café, Keiko ran into the bathroom after choosing a seat Kukai sighed.

"KUKAI! IS THAT YOU?" A voice screeched from behind him, he turned around and was shocked to see Yaya and Rima being dragged behind her. Yaya had her hair out it was shoulder length now and she had a read head band in it with a bow resting on top of it. She was wearing a short red Dress that ended by her thighs and some skinny jeans under it; she was holding an ice cream cone in her hands.

"Yaya, it's been a while!" Kukai said giving her a hug; they pulled away when Yaya realized Rima had slipped away.

"Grrr…all she has been doing is spending time with Nagehiko and I have had no time to annoy her! This pisses me off! Oh…Kukai, what brings you here?" Yaya asked realizing she had someone in front of her, before Kukai could reply he was cut off by a familiar voice behind them.

"He's on a date with me!" He turned around to indentify someone for like the 3rd time today. It was unbelievable it was Keiko…but she didn't look like Keiko, she had breast and her hair was out revealing it was a little past shoulder length, her glasses were…gone, and she wore a short blue dress, that tied around her neck, and flared at the bottom.

"Oh Kukai…I see you have been busy!" Yaya teased, Kukai blushed, Yaya spotted Rima trying to dart outside the café, "Oh…got to blast!" She suddenly screamed then she ran humming '_into the stars, to buy candy bars…_'

"Keiko?" Kukai asked shocked.

"Who else, sit, sit," Keiko said, they sat on the square like table and Keiko had already bought those cappuccinos. "So…I know I told you we were here to get to know each other but I have something else to tell you…and no I do not like you, but it is something, I know you don't want me to know," She explained.

--

**Kukai POV**:

What was she telling me? Oh no! Did she find out about me doing…no she couldn't of, or maybe that time at the hot springs with Amu when tadase and I… no! What is it? Oh no! To ease the mood and hide my nervousness I took a gulp of my cappuccino.

"I know about you and Utau liking each other," She whispered, at that moment all I could think off was blurting out what the fuck!? But I forgot I had cappuccino in my mouth and it spilled all over her dress. Keiko's eyes had a fire in it. "What the hell was that about? You are soo lucky I got this in the discount bucket or I so would have kicked your ass with my cousin Kuriko's 5-inch pair of designer heels!"

"Sorry! Sorry about that Keiko, it's just that…we don't like each other!" I stammered out, I didn't mean to…I really didn't.

"What…but," Keiko mumbled confused then she looked up at me, with a smirk on her face and she started laughing uncontrollably, I looked up at her, but she was near to tears. "SHE, SHE…oh kami-samma! This is just too good!"

"What is it Keiko, I want to laugh too!" I asked, she looked like she was really having a good time, she looked up at me the tears falling from her eyes, finally she calmed down and sat uo whipping the tears from her face.

"Kukai, Utau has a secret crush on you!" Keiko whispered, my eyes widened…how stupid did she think I was?

"Not as funny as I expected…" I said folding my arms, " I don't believe you,"

"Don't believe me!" Keiko squealed.

"No," I replied shaking my head she sighed, and that's when things felt weirder, and weirder.

"Kukai, why did you work for Utau anyway?" Keiko asked me. Was it safe to tell her…it had to be! I mean what's wrong about paying someone back?

"I have to pay her back for a cell phone I knocked out her hands," I confessed, Keiko laughed a bit again.

"She is a fucking superstar why does she need the money?" Keiko asked.

"Well…that's um…you see…" I stuttered, I hate to stutter.

"Yeah, your right she doesn't like you, she just is making you work for her for no reason because she is trying to set you up with Sanjo," Keiko said sarcastically. This gave me shivers. "…and, did you see the glare she gave me when I touched you! She also is acting to eman to you, she is trying to cover it up…also Sanjo told me you distract her, so I figured you where a weird couple where Utau, the female rules!"

"We are not!"

"But, face it, Kukai, the girl is madly in love with you!" Keiko told me patting my hand…why did she have to make sense? Utau isn't that bad though, she is kind of hot…no _really,_ hot. "So you need to confess then you will be the perfect celebrity couple ever."

"I am not a celebrity,"

"Not yet," Keiko interrupted me, "So do it in a mushy love letter! Yeah, a letter!" Keiko said when her phone beeped in her bag, she answered it and started speaking Korean which was kind of cool, she hung up and looked at me solemnly, " I have to go…but remember…love letter bring it to me tomorrow and I can proof read it!"

"But Keiko there is a problem!" I yelled at her, but she already went out the door, "I don't like Utau,"

--

**Utau POV**:

"I don't like Kukai," I murmured, "But he has to pay me back its' the only way I will get any money around here," I slowly turned on my bed on the phone with Amu. She and I have been texting since that day.

"Utau he isn't that bad," Amu mumbled.

"Yes…he is!" I complained.

"Trust me, he can do so much for you, just test his skills, he is Kukai the ultimate energetic dude, you will have fun!" Amu said she sounded as if she liked him or something he must be pretty awesome, "Got to go bye!"

I wonder what tomorrow will be like…

--

**Desuka: The end. R&R**

**Amu: What end?**

**Desuka: The end as in the end for the chapter!**


	5. Quick! Behind the curtains!

**Desuka: I do not own anything in this story, okay? Just the plot.**

--

Keiko's POV:

I had to roller skate to work because, mom forgot I had a life and left without making breakfast, so I had to cook for myself causing me to be off schedule. But I have to admit, roller skating to work is fun. I was wearing my patterned dress, that had coconut trees all over it, and my hair was in its regular pig tails. My glasses were bobbing up and down but I didn't care I glided around the corner and straight into Doughnut boy.

"Yo!" I greeted.

"Can't talk, I am late!" He screamed and ran, whoa he was fast, did he do football are something? I skated past him then I skated backwards so I was looking at him.

"You know, I am late to, but it's okay, if we both come to work with the same excuse then…" I began but I got cut off as he zooped past me. I glared at him and skated as fast as I could but damn, he was fucking fast. "Was your dad a jet are something?!"

"I definitely can't be late!!!" He screamed back, and continued to run. Fine, ignore my question, ass. I tried to skate next to him but he kept getting fast.

"In the name of my Aunty Yolanda who loves Joe Jonas I command you to slow down!" I yelled, everyone was watching us on the sides of the street.

"What the heck!?" He yelled back. I ignored him, he still got faster then, the building was in sight, I definitely couldn't loose this race, so I took all the pointy ass pins in my hair which held it together and made it look shorter and flung it at him, he slowed down by almost tripping and then I was side by side to him. I stepped on his foot and then, it was home base when a doughnut flew in the other direction, and I barely had any breakfast, next thing I knew, I was in the office with sanjo being yelled at for coming to work late and eating her doughnut.

--

On my lunch break doughnut boy walked in on cue and I grabbed him. He looked annoyed, oh yea, well he is annoying too. Like the way he…holds the doughnut box with one hand as if it he is Italian, which looks gay.

"Did you write a love letter?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, I slapped his arm.

"You have to write the mushiest possible letter ever like…" I began then I unclipped a blank paper from my clipboard and I took my pen out my bra, and wrote down some words. When I finished it I showed it to doughnut boy. He practically freaked out, "Then you must go to her dressing room," I showed him an example by running to Utau's dressing room. But he got really dense and ran after me, as if he was chasing me. Then I slid in, no one was there. Doughnut boy hesitantly slid in too. Then I placed the letter on her pillow, after kissing it for good luck first.

"Listen! I would never say that! Even, if she likes me I don't like her!" He yelled. Before I could make him come to his frigging senses we heard voices by the door.

"AHHH WHAT DO WE DO!?" I freaked out, doughnut boy was no help he started panicking too, and then I spotted the curtains. "We have to go behind the curtains,"

"But our feet will show!" Doughnut boy pointed out.

"Well cover it up with clothes hurry!" I screamed.

--

UTAU'S POV:

Sanjo opened the door, no one was there. I went in and sat on my couch covered in pillows and sighed from stress.

"Oh, no one is here…strange I heard voices." Sanjo said, "Well Utau you can relax here, for a while." Then she left me I started listening to my iPod, when I noticed a letter on one of my pillows. I picked up and read it,

_Dear Utau,_

_I have always had feelings for you, I really love your long blond pig tails, they are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot. Those are not your only good qualities though there are much more and I could talk about them all day if you would let me. Please reply soon,_

**Kukai**

I was so creeped out I put the letter exactly how I found it back on the pillow and took my iPod and left.

--

KUKAI'S POV:

I and Keiko tried to get out of the curtains at the same time and fell down, we looked up, and the letter was exactly where it was before! Does that mean…

"She didn't read it," Keiko realized as if to read my mind.

"Thank god," I sighed and took the letter and put it in my pocket.

"Gomen, Kukai. I just...thought you two would be an awesome couple I never really thought about_ your_ feelings, but we all know hers." Keiko told me.

"It's okay, at least it was fun!" I admitted hiding like that made me heart race.

"Yeah it was!" Keiko agreed and we high-fived then left.

--

Oh dear Kukai likes me

--

I still can't believe Utau likes me

--

**Desuka: Dun, dun, dun.**

**Ran: R&R**


	6. On the phone

**Desuka: Ok, I couldn't resist writing I mean I actually don't know where this story is heading but whatever that is why I am just as excited as you peoples. **

**Kukai: But you told me you knew exactly what was going on.**

**Desuka: Gee thanks, ruin the whole act.**

**Utau: Retard.**

**Desuka: I know, right?**

**Kukai: Uh...sorry.**

**Desuka: Whatever.**

--

**~I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA~**

**KUKAI'S POV:**

Oh god, I am so bored. It is a day off. MAN!!! Work was just starting to get interesting, for some reason I feel like calling up Keiko. I really do wonder what she does with her life.

**KEIKO'S POV:**

Ha-ha, it is finally weekend, and Doughnut boy, er...Kukai, actually believes I stopped trying to set him and his soul mate up. Well he is wrong. Operation set-up-Utau-with-loser-so-keiko-can-sell-photos-to-press-and-make-herself-fucking-rich is a go!

Alright step 1: Call up Utau's friend and ask for assistance using number I found in Utau's phone...

"Hello?" The voice came, she has a weird voice, and she sounds like she would be good at singing though. Really good.

"Yo! This is Keiko, Utau and Kukai's match maker!!"

"Match maker?"

"Yes,"

"Ano...why?" The girl asked she sounded as if she thought I was crazy.

"Because they are a radical couple,"

"You're crazy," I was right. I was about to say something, when I heard a crash in the background, then a sound of a cat shrieking, "IKUTO! OH GOD! That was my mirror I got from Tadase!"

"Sounds like your, erm, busy...so, let me just get to the point."

"Uh, ok...IKUTO STOP IT...hold on," she put me on hold then there was more cat noises then a man saying her name, and she yelling stop, then more noises. Well to summarize it, and make it suitable for minors, I think Ikuto is some kind of rapist. "You were saying?"

"Can you help me match make them?" I asked.

"What!? Why would I do that?" She sounded offended, then she turned into a man and started talking, "Actually, I think that is a good idea, my sister needs someone else," oh wait, no, she didn't turn into a man, it was the rapist talking.

"YOSH!!!" I screamed into the phone, "Ok, I need you, that is, Amu, to invite her to lunch at the cafe by the studio. Ra-I mean, Ikuto and I will spy close by..."

"Already we are making a plan?" The girl came back on the phone.

"Yes, Yes, now then, before you so rudely interrupted me, I will invite Kukai to lunch to, and then...uh, hold on I got another call don't go anywhere," I said then I switched the line, "HELLO!?"

"Uh, Keiko..."

"Kukai! Oh hi, don't go anywhere..." I said switching the line. "Hello?" I heard yet once again, noises that can only be identified as proof that Ikuto is indeed a rapist.

"Oh...hi!" Amu boomed panting, "IKUTO LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!"

"No we have to discuss the game plan."

"Fine after the weird girl is done, GET YOUR ASS OUT MY HOUSE!"

"Ok, yea so when Kukai arrives, after I invite him, you go to the bathroom and never come back, there! Isn't it awesome now be right back he is on the other line, although I have no idea why." I switched the line again, "Hello?"

"Hey, um, what are you doing?" He stammered.

"Look dude, if you have something to say, say it!"

"WANNA DO SOMETHING!?" he yelled.

"Do...ha-ha, oh, sorry i mean, sure! Meet me in two hours at the cafe we went to before, uh bye." I said switching the line, "sorry I took so long I hope you are not pregnant by now."

"What?" Kukai asked.

"Oh shit, is that you? HANG UP! HANG UP! Ohandforgeteverythingijusttoldyouok?"

--

_2 hours later_

Everything was set my hair was pinned and looking short, my glasses were on, my orange socks, my pink turtle neck top, my white skirt, and my pink sneakers where all on, I indeed, looked like a little girl. I was so excited and my pig tails fluttered around.

"MOM! Not that you care but I am going out with my friends, I will be back, If I am lucky, never." I yelled, then I picked up my bunny back pack (my back pack that is shaped like a bunny) and headed out barely catching what my mom yelled back:

"Bring me some sake!!!"

--

I bobbed into the café and Amu was at the table with Utau, thank the lord of all awesomeness! Kukai hadn't reached yet. I casually, well, casual for Keiko, walked up to them. Casual for me is screaming.

"OH MY GOSH! UTAU!" I screamed she definitely looked upset when she saw me, "I cant believe you're here! Keiko will join you! Who is your kawaii looking friend?? Huh, huh, eh, eh, is she single?" I blabbed as I pulled up a chair, Utau slapped her forehead and I grinned.

"This is Amu, she _is_ single, but trust me the whole damn world is already in love with her so take a number." Utau said leaning back in her chair I was going to mention Ikuto when I spotted him behind a wall smirking, I rather not blow their big secret. About them having an affair an all. Well, I think they are. I mean they are a cute couple…wait! Shutupshutup Keiko's brain! Focus!

"I invited Kukai, So it looks like it's a full house!" I exclaimed. Utau blushed, yup, she loves him she really, really loves him.

--

Utau's POV:

I don't know if I can handle being around Kukai because of that…note. I blushed and Keiko grinned, oh god. I hope she doesn't know I know, because if she does, the whole world will know that I know and they will think that i…

"Kukai! It's been a while!" Amu greeted.

Holy hippo's that look like Joe Jonas, this is going to be a long lunch.

--

**Desuka: ze end. Of ze chapteeer.**

**Amu: That was short, MORE!**

**Desuka: Ok, but my Yume Yume Island story!!!**

**Amu: Forget that. Write more!!!**


	7. Just some perverts having lunch

**Desuka: Here we go!**

**Kukai: wait, first an announcement.**

**Desuka: What?**

**Utau: Yes, what?**

**Kukai: Oh it's nothing I just always wanted to do that and actually get people's attention.**

**Utau: …**

**Desuka: I do not own Shugo Chara or the licensed things in this.**

**-000-**

Utau's POV:

He was smiling so big, and he wasn't the least bit embarrassed, god, what is wrong with this dude!? He sends me this mushy confession, and then he smiles about it? In the name of Happy Bunny…I will reject him. He is not worth it if he doesn't blush, I mean…wait why does Utau care? Wait again, why is Utau saying Utau?

"Kukai! Yay!" Keiko squealed. She then got up suddenly, "I will go order our pizza and if you don't want pizza too bad!"

"Well, I will go…" Amu began but I didn't hear the rest I zoned out. She got up and headed to the bathroom. Oh god serious '…' moment.

"…"I played with my purse humming a tune.

"So, do you like Pizza?" He asked. What the Asians in Jamaica?! Why was he making conversation with me? Oh great one in the sky, what have I done to you?

"Uh, who doesn't?" I replied as if he was stupid.

"Uh, I can name a lot of people," He looked at me as if to say 'I am not stupid'

"Well, okay then." I said ending the conversation. Hurry up Keiko! Amu! Someone! Joe Jonas!

"Um…so you, um, like…keiko?" Kukai asked. Oh god, of all the _things_.

"No, she gets in the way of everything!" I murmured, oh god, he hit my button.

--

"So this is the girl on the phone?" Ikuto asked staring at Keiko.

"Yes, oh she is so little…" Amu swooned ready to pick Keiko up, then she snapped out of it and glared at Ikuto, "and you made her hear those weird things on the phone…PERVERT!"

"Ano it's okay…because….I am seventeen." Keiko clarified they stared in disbelief.

--

"She is always eating my damn food! That must be why I eat so much, because I am always hungry because I never get any food! That doesn't make any sense!! ARGG! She always shows up in my dressing room and steals my underwear, and I mean it! She also takes photos of me, and I don't know what she does with them! She is a mini pervert! I despise her!" Utau blabbed as much as she could. Kukai laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you look so funny when you're upset…" Kukai laughed. Utau panicked. She took out her mirror.

"Like ugly funny?" Utau asked checking for wrinkles while looking around frantically. Kukai laughed harder.

"No like you are nuts…you are never ugly," Kukai laughed out not even noticing the mood he created.

"Oh…thanks," Utau smiled and looked down. Then she snapped out of it and glared at him. He probably wants to soften her up so he can be her boyfriend.

"You know, being doughnut boy, isn't so bad I am actually starting to like it," Kukai smiled and lay back in his chair. Utau couldn't believe anyone would say they like delivering doughnuts she stared at him and they both hardly noticed the three figures sneaking out the café.

"Uh why?" Utau asked.

"I don't know it's fun, I mean…Keiko, she always makes me laugh, and we always have fun." Kukai went on.

--

Utau POV: (A/N: again)

What? Why is he talking about Keiko like that? Can't he see she is evil? It's almost like he…likes her? No! he likes me! I won't allow him liking Keiko! Wait…he can like whoever he wants I don't like him so It doesn't matter to me!

"She always has a bright smile too, but also, I get to hear your singing a lot too!" Kukai smiled right at me. He is such a flirt.

Kukai POV: (A/N:I got bored with Utau's POV)

I smiled right at her, I know she likes me, and smiling at her like that is taboo. Eww, I hate that word it makes me sound gay. I know if I smile at her she might think I like her back, but this is fun. I am enjoying blabbing on. I sipped my milkshake we stared at each other for a while.

"You know, if you buy a CD you can hear my singing anytime you want to," Utau murmured. Ha, playing cool and spicy, like Amu.

"Yeah, well, seeing you do it is different," I told her. Then, my perverted senses were tingling and I couldn't help but laugh at that statement and the wrong possibilities it could mean. Ha, ha, ha.

"What?" She asked.

"No-nothing." I stammered.

"…" She watched me laugh until suddenly she started laughing too.

"What?" I asked, was there another joke?

"You are so wrong!" She yelled between her laughs.

"You caught on?" I asked bashfully.

"Yes, of course," She said sipping on her drink, "You know, I am a pervert as well," at that statement of course, so many things popped into my mind.

"Really, how so?" I asked.

"Well I have learned a lot from the Love Hina sim date," She replied. I played that sim date before and smiled at the memories of it. "So you know it?"

"Every pervert does," I replied.

"Is that so? Well I guess that means, I am an official pervert and I didn't even know," She said calmly she looked at me moving her eyebrows around as if she was having perverted thoughts about me, I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't and soon we were both laughing.

_After Lunch!_

We stood outside and said goodbye, I can't believe I ate lunch with her and had so much fun, she is like me a lot. After she disappeared into a bus, I sighed and started walking away, bored again! Wait, where is Keiko!?

--

**Keiko: Ha, that was funny.**

**Desuka: Yea it was! –high fives-**

**Utau: Yeah, yeah, anyway review! We love to hear what you think.**

**Desuka: Yeah, -_- I need motivation. **

**Utau: No you need to stop being lazy!**

**Desuka: No, I need a new story**

**The whole world: NOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!**

**Desuka: Fine I'll finish Yume Yume Island first.**


	8. Because she said YOSH!

**Desuka:...**

**Utau: She does not own Shugo chara or any licensed thing in this.**

**Desuka:...**

**Kukai: what is wrong** with her?

**Desuka: ...**

--

Keiko's POV:

Woo hoo! Easy like a Sunday morning, wow, Kukai didn't even notice I left, they are meant for each other, honestly. I mean, come on. As if it isn't obvious already. So now I am just going to lay back and relax...

_Stacey's mom has got it going on, Stacey's mom has got it going on..._

Who in the name of my Aunt Gloria's mole is calling me? I picked up the phone and squealed hello.

"Uh, Keiko, it is you!" This way too familiar voice boomed through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Cousin, uh, erm...oh yea! Cousin Rika-Chan, what's up?" I asked even though i wasn't the slightest bit interested in her dumb party life.

"Listen, Keiko please tell me you still don't dress like your 11!"

"And what if I said I do?"

"Then these tickets would go to waste...I mean honestly Keiko, wearing bra's that make your breast look flat, and those annoying glasses, when you have contacts..."

"Uh, SHUT UP! Okay what tickets?"

"Well not that you have friends but I was supposed to leave Korea today and come visit you guys....but, I have something, and I bought 5 tickets to the opening of that new night club, so I thought maybe you and your pretend friends could- well, you know, I was going to give it to you, me, your mom, my friend, and an extra in case we lost ours, but...you can go ahead and have them I mailed them. Well, I gave them to my mom..."

"You talk to much! Your mom is coming? Oh no!" I screamed but it was too late, at that exact moment Aunty Reiko (ha yes I know, see where I got my name?) Popped in my room. "Oh god she is here, bye cousin Rika!"

"Keiko-chaaaaan! Your Aunt is finally back, Keiko...are you a C-cup yet?" My aunt flung herself on me. I sighed.

"No Aunty Reiko, But I see you are...or maybe a z-cup. Anyway...May I please have the tickets?"

"Oh, you wanna shake it for the boys?"

"No, I have a better idea." I smirked.

--

The next day, normal POV

"A night club?" Utau echoed.

"Yes, a night club!" Keiko squealed her pig tails bobbing up and down as she jumped in delight and her glasses got crooked.

"Well...it could be fun, but I won't go alone with you!" Utau warned and keiko could tell that she was hesitant already.

"Of course not, Kukai will be going too, and Amu and your brother!"

"What my brother and Amu wa-hey Keiko don't touch that!"

"I have your doughnuts!"

"Oh Kukai knock first!"

"Sorry, but didn't I surprise you?"

"Well yes but what does that have to do with it..KEIKO!"

"Because when you don't expect it-it gets more interesting!"

"Whatever!"

"I smell doughnuts!"

"Sanjo- oww!"

"You knocked down Utau with the door!"

"What? What are you talking about Keiko, oh. Utau wake up!"

"I think we need bandages!"

"Utau your on in four minutes!"

"Hey you, you have a bandage on your finger let us use it!"

"Keiko, we need a clean one!"

"Oh my bad!"

"Well i think that other random girl that comes in to tell her she is on in four minutes, carries bandages around in her pockets..."

"IS that her hobbie?"

"Keiko this is no time to joke around!"

--

"A nightclub?" Kukai asked walking home with Keiko after work.

"Yeah, my Cousin Rika managed to snag some tickets." Keiko explained her hands clasped. "You're coming, okay?" Keiko ordered pushing up her glasses.

"Okay…YOSH! This will be fun!" Kukai screamed. Keiko laughed he is so lively.

"But…I have to invite Hinamori-san and her boyfriend…." Before Keiko could finish Kukai started laughing. "what?"

"He's not her boyfriend! No way…not that pervert."

"Obviously you don't know your friend Amu that well. She likes them pervy."

"What? Anyway…let me guess you want me to come with you to Amu's house and invite them." Kukai asked. Keiko nodded.

"YOSH!"

"Hey that is my line!"

"I'll say your fucking line when I want to say your fucking line…YOSH!"

"Come back here!"

"No run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch Keiko you silly man!"

"You don't even know the way to Hinamori's house!"

"YOOOOOOSH!"

"DAMNIT COME BACK HERE!"

--

Amu was home alone bouncing about on the couch with some popcorn watching _Mei-chan no Shitsuji _ she was just getting into it when she heard a knock on the door she paused the dvd and walked to the door irritated. As she flung open the door she was surprised to see Kukai with Keiko thrown over is shoulder and they where both wet. Amu closed the door and went back to her Drama, then she heard a knock again.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Keiko apologized. Well, actually, her but did. It was facing Amu she was thrown over Kukai's shoulder her head facing the opposite direction behind them.

"Uh, you want to come in?"

"Well what else, ass?!" Keiko screamed.

"Actually…you're the Ass…Literally….well, anyway come on in." Kukai threw Keiko off of him, in a gentle way though, and walked in, Keiko stumbled in as well. When they where all settled Amu coughed, "Do you care to tell me why you to are soaking wet?"

"Oh, because I said 'Yosh'."

"So many questions…" Amu muttered, "So why are you here?"

"Well, we came to invite you to this opening of a night club, and…"

"Of what nightclub?" Ikuto asked jumping down from the ceiling.

"AHHH HOW LONG WERE YOU UP THERE?" Amu screamed dropping her popcorn.

"I wanted to watch the show and you have the DVD."

"Anyway, It's a good thing he is here because I am inviting him too."

"What!?"

"See Amu even she knows you like me..." Ikuto began then he covered Amu's mouth before she could say anything, "What night club?"

"I think it's called....Pinku Hikari, or something."

"What...but that club hasn't even opened up yet, what are those tickets for?"

"The grand opening your not aloud in without tickets,"

"Wow, that's some club how did _you_ get tickets?"

"My cousin Rika-chan is a model in Korea she's pretty rich she wasn't able to visit next weekend so she sent the tickets down with her mom for me." Keiko told everyone. Kukai's eyes widened.

"Model!?"

"Yea,"

"Wow, is she hot? What about her mom I would like to meet her!" Kukai began.

"No you don't, Aunty Reiko is the Weirdest creepiest woman in the world a poor excuse of manga artist a horrible woman!" Keiko screamed emotionally. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"What did she sexually harass you are something?"

"No!!!"

"Then, why are you so passionate?"

"because she and Rika-chan everytime they see me all they do is harass me..." before Keiko could finish she looked at Ikuto's eyebrows moving, "NOT SEXUAL HARASS PERVERT!!!"

"I didn't say that."

"Your eyebrows did,"

"Keiko, continue..." Amu said.

"All they ever do is bug me and insult me because me and my mom can never be as good as them, Rika a HUGE model in Korea everyone knows her name, everyone idolizes her even ,in Japan most celebrities know about her, then aunty Reiko famous for her hit manga that is about to made into an anime, can you imagine having to live up to that? My mom keeps on bugging me to do something with my life but what good is being rich and famous? Even Rika-chan as a model....AH gomen! I wandered off there-well....KUKAI LET'S GO! SEE YOU THERE WE'LL PICK YOU UP!" Keiko squealed goodbye and took Kukai's hand and ran out.

"...," Amu sighed, "Poor thing,"

"Yeah," Ikuto silently agreed.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered.

"Yeah," He replied softly.

"GET OUT MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

--

**Desuka: R&R**


	9. The Club night

**Desuka: I do not own Shugo chara or any of it's characters or the licensed things that may appear in this chapter okay?**

--

"We have been waiting for this for so long! I can't wait!" Keiko sang. She flat ironed the rest of her hair and it grew a little longer. "Utau, help me put on my mascara!"

"Do it yourself," Utau said her hair was in its usual pig tails with one red highlight in it. She was fastening her red belt around her black skinny jeans that matched red tube top that showed her belly button.

"Utau you're so mean!" Keiko cried picking up some strawberry lip gloss.

"I'll do it for you Keiko, I'm all done," Amu offered she was wearing a v-neck blue mini dress with her hair tied up into a high ponytail with big sliver hoop earrings'.

"Thank you Amu-chan, you look a bit trampy though..." Keiko commented. Big mistake.

"What!? Why, the lady at the store said I looked...no! You really think....should I...erm, well...you know, maybe....sort of....WHAT!? I AM NOT TRAMPY! I look nice! Right, Right...RIGHT!?" Amu freaked out. Keiko and Utau laughed, "Well, you're the one to talk Keiko. Those jeans don't even reach mid thigh!"

"So what?" Keiko defended, she was wearing short black jeans that fit tight with a black and sliver striped top that tied around her neck, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Do it yourself," Amu muttered and stomped off into Keiko's bathroom.

"YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN AND THERE ARE SOME GENTLEMEN HERE TO SEE YA!" Keiko's mom yelled from down stairs.

"SEND THEM UP!" Keiko yelled back. In a few minutes Kukai and Ikuto opened Keiko's bedroom door. "Kukai! Just the loser I needed come help me put on my mascara!"

"Why do I-" Kukai began but before he could blink she had the mascara in his hands and her eyes closed close to him, he sighed and put it on, Utau stared she felt funny about it, he liked her, so wouldn't he feel a bit awkward? She shook her thoughts away and just then Amu bustled in from inside the bathroom her earrings in her hands.

"Do I look less trampy without the ear- IKUTO?" Amu screamed and stepped back.

"And Kukai!" Kukai pointed out from behind Keiko.

"Mascara boy! Finish your job!"Keiko ordered , everyone laughed at his name.

"Mascara boy? Wh-what?" Kukai folded his arms.

"Hurry up!" Keiko commanded, Kukai sighed and put the rest on.

"Amu, you look nice," Ikuto commented.

"You see! Ha! Told you so!" Amu exclaimed proudly looking at Keiko and Utau.

"He must like the trampy look," Keiko murmured, Amu was about to murder her when there was a knock on the door.

"Who else did you invite?" Utau asked.

"No one..." Keiko replied she looked at the door and there was another knock, "Uh...come in," another big mistake Keiko my friend.

"KEIKO! You didn't tell me your friends where here!" Keiko's Aunt Reiko flung open the door and walked in, immediately Keiko shrieked in horror. Her aunt made her way over to Ikuto, "This one is hot, Keiko can I kiss him?"

"Even old ladies think he is hot..." Amu muttered to Utau.

"I heard that tramp I am not old!" Reiko screamed walking over to Amu.

"When I say 'doughnut' run, ok?" Keiko whispered to her friends.

"Why ? This is interesting..." Ikuto smirked.

"My aunt fights a bit...different," Keiko mumbled.

"Let's go, come on!" Reiko circled Amu.

"Wh-what!?" Amu shrieked.

"DOUGHNUT!" Keiko screamed, Kukai and Utau ran Ikuto didn't want to so Keiko had to drag him. They ran down the stairs and Keiko's mom was watching combat movies, "MOM! MOM! AUNTY IS FIGHTING AGAIN!"

"and you left her?" Keiko's mom asked in a worried tone, just then Amu came running down the stairs.

"She tried to_ kiss_ me!" Amu screamed.

--

"We're here! We're here!" Keiko screamed as she got out Utau's limo.

"Oh my gosh, It's really big!" Amu squealed they stood in line and Keiko made it so that Utau and Kukai stood next to each other. Keiko was in line next to Amu and Ikuto was at the end.

"Ok, remember the plan, ok?" Keiko whispered.

"Tickets," A big burly man asked scaring Amu. Keiko handed the 5 tickets to the big man and they entered the club they all stared in awe. It was Huge.

"I haven't been in a lot of clubs, but I am pretty sure most of them arn't three floors high, with a dance floor on each," Amu whispered to Ikuto.

"You're right," Ikuto replied, the club was dark and almost everything was pink and glowed in the dark, The DJ was In a box on a platform above all floors, and it looked like fun up there. Everyone was dancing and older, and there were cameras everywhere it seemed like a big deal. Keiko's hair danced about happily and Kukai smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Utau asked glaring at Kukai.

"Keiko's hair always dances when she's happy, its cute."

"There is nothing cute about Keiko," Utau said sternly.

"Let's dance already!" Amu ordered.

"Alright as you wish, princess." Ikuto replied smirking, he moved closer to her and she stepped back abruptly. But despite her stepping back he grabbed her and started dancing with her. Eventually, and I mean, EVENTUALLY, she calmed down and enjoyed herself.

"We should dance too, oh wait I have to use the bathroom!" Keiko ran off to the toilets leaving Kukai and Utau.

"Let's Dance!" Kukai suggested.

"Don't get so happy...It's just dancing-AHH!" Utau screamed as he yanked her across the dance floor.

"They are so cute together," Amu whispered.

"Whatever," Ikuto sighed.

"You should be happy for your sister,"

"I am, kind of..."

"Well you should."

"How come, you care so much about Utau, even though she did so much to you and never liked you?" Ikuto asked as he stopped dancing.

"because well...everyone deserves a second chance..."Amu stammered nervously.

"Interesting, want a smoothie?"

"Will it be strawberry blueberry?" Amu asked.

"Of course," Ikuto replied, "That flavour is sexy, "

"yeah it is..." Amu agreed as they walked off to the smoothie bar.

"It's not the only thing though,"

"You're so full of it."

"I was talking about you,"

--

"Kukai is good at putting on mascara," Keiko commented as she looked at herself in the mirror. She rummaged around in her purse for lip gloss. She put some on and she knew that she had to stay in there for a while. She sighed and looked around. "What I do for Kukai,"

She opened the bathroom door and saw that they were all dancing she snuck her way over to the bar. She was not old enough to drink, or go in a club, the tickets were only purchased if the buyer was a legal age so no one asked questions, but at least she looked the age which was good enough, right? She had to act the part she took a deep breath and tried.

"Excuse me, sir?" Keiko asked, the guy turned around, and boy he was hot, Keiko tried not to go crazy she cleared her throat and said, "Sake please, and hurry,"

"Right away mam," He winked at her and grabbed a glass she felt her heart beat faster, "What's the hurry?"

"Um, I just always wanted to say 'and hurry' to someone," Keiko replied, something about him made her spill out the truth.

"Oh I see," He replied, he handed her the Sake and she sipped it, and before she could blink it was all finished, "Whoa slow down there,"

"Oh sorry, I get carried away when I drink sake," She sighed…it was so good.

"Oh ok, so did you come here alone?" He asked as he washed his last dish. Then he turned around and grabbed a stool and sat across from her.

"U-um, no I h-have friends. I mean I came here with friends, not like I was saying that I have friends, because that doesn't make sense unless I was saying that I have friends and to leave me alone and-um, thanks for the sake…B-BYE!" Keiko stammered out her heart was beating fast she reached in her purse to pay for the drink when he started to laugh, "w-what?"

"Am I really that hot to make you so nervous?" He asked, he was. Trust me. But Keiko would rather kill her first born then admit she was blushing over a guy.

"What makes you think I am nervous?" She asked angrily.

"You're so obvious, typical girl." He replied. Keiko's mouth was so wide a sumo wrestler could of passed through and his pet whale.

"you know a lot about girls, don't you?" Keiko asked sweetly.

"Yeah pretty much,"

"Did you know this would happen?" Keiko asked and she punched him right in the face giving him a nose bleed, then, she didn't know what to do. She ran. She walked on to the dance floor right in time; _Passion by SE7EN _came on, her favourite song. All three floors were rocking and clapping theirs hands to the beat. She joined the rest of her friends and she was having the best time of her life. When the song was over the DJ spoke.

"Everyone! Get ready for some more SE7EN!" He spoke in English. Then _Crazy by SE7En _came on, it was so much fun. After dancing they went to the second floor and there was a bar there.

Keiko ran over there, "One sake please,"

--

"Wow, this is fun," Utau said, sitting around the table with Kukai, Amu and Ikuto, then Keiko joined them she was rocking back and forth.

"L-look I brought you some s-smoothies!" Keiko cried sputtering and trying to keep balance holding her tray.

"Oi, Keiko, are you alright?" Kukai asked helping her balance, he grabbed the tray and gave to everyone around the table then he helped her sit. Amu slurped her smoothie the moment she got it. Ikuto slurped and he couldn't stop, same with Utau. Keiko slurped hers laughing.

"Refill!" Amu begged.

--

"I th-think the cl-club is CLOSING!" Amu screamed laughing on the ground.

"Hey y-you guys want to hear a j-joke?" Keiko asked, "I p-put alcohol in your smoothies!"

"Hey, we're closing now; oh…hey you're that girl!" The tall dude with straight black hair covering his right eye. "The one that punched me!"

"HA! You know, I was nervous, you're so hot, but I just can't stand you cus your personality sucks…it sucks…ducks! Ha, that rhymed." Keiko sputtered out.

"I knew it!" he screamed victorious, "Wait, is someone here to pick you up?"

"See that hot girl there" Keiko said shaking she pointed her finger at Utau and she was grinning evilly, "She has a driver I don't know his number, so I guess we're sleeping here. WOO SLUMBER PARTY HAHAHAHA!"

"No, you're not." He told her, then he sighed, "I can't believe I am helping her." He went to Utau and bent down next to her and looked in her purse. Kukai was on the ground near her along with Ikuto and Amu. He found her phone and looked through her contacts, then he saw Driver (M). "I got it,"

--

There was a knock on the door and Reiko ran to go get it, "I'm coming!" She opened the door and saw a tall man and five drunk and familiar teenagers.

"Mam, are you the owner of this house?"

"No, My sister is…and that is her daughter the wild green-haired one with the attitude," Reiko pointed to Keiko as she replied to the man.

"Well, I am Hiragi –san, nice to meet you," He bowed and Reiko bowed back, "I am Hoshina Utau's driver and this is the only address that seems to come up when I try talking to them we barely made it, I will be back for her, have her call me when she is sane." He was about to walk off when Reiko stopped him.

"Why not bring her to her manager?" Reiko asked her arms folded.

"If Sanjo-san or anyone else sees her like this I fear bad things will happen to her." He replied, he pushed Utau, her brother, her doughnut boy, and her two friends inside.

"I have to keep all of them?" Reiko sighed, "KEIKO! You're drunk, good job, good job! Now let's play a matching game." Reiko talked to the sleeping pile of young adults.

Upstairs, Reiko put two futons on the floor of Keiko's room by her bed. She dragged the youngsters inside and watched them then, the futons.

"Hmm…You go with….you," Reiko dragged two of them on one futon. "I think, you two look cute together, like a strawberry and a blueberry, so cute." She dragged another two on the other futon and she threw, and I mean threw, Keiko on her bed. She covered them with blankets then she turned off the lights and left the room.

--

I woke up from my mom she was whacking me with a wooden hand crafted Rhino (she collects wooden hand crafted items, ok?).

"Keiko, congratulations you got drunk!" My mom hugged me I sighed.

"Big sis, Utau's driver is here to pick her up." Aunty Reiko busted in, her announcement was directed to my mom.

"Right, Keiko you wake up your friends and come down for breakfast,"

"YOU cooked breakfast?"

"Of course not! We're having cup noodles and a special treat…COLD water." Mom clarified and left the room, I looked on the floor and Saw Amu and Ikuto lying down together on the same futon hugging. I wonder what happened between those two while I was sleeping then I saw Utau and Kukai, they really where cute together.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. Amu woke up like an idiot screaming. Which woke up Ikuto and the others, (note: She was still in his arms.) We were all so confused so we decided to ask questions when we got downstairs.

When we did get downstairs we ate our cup noodles happily as the driver explained we got drunk and went crazy and we weren't sane enough to tell him where we lived well the other idiots, I was. So we ended up at my house.

"Wait, Hiragi-san, how did you know when to come pick us up?" Utau asked.

"A young man, around your age, who works at the bar on the…um, first floor I believe called me from your cell phone." The man replied. I got flashbacks and my heart started to beat fast.

"OH MY GOD! Was he insanely hot?" I asked.

"U-um, well…" The man stuttered.

"Don't ask him that!"

"What?" I asked, "was his hair black and did it cover his right eye?"

"Yes, yes that's him!"

"Wait…why did he help us?" I asked confused.

"Maybe he was nice," Amu suggested drinking her cold water. Idiot.

"He must be, helping me out after I punched him." I commented but before anyone could question me Aunt Reiko butted in.

"Everyone, come look at the television!"

We all turned around to see that on the TV was one of those celeb stalking shows.

"Yo, this is Mizune with the celeb scoop and we're back with more on the Hoshina Utau drinking fiasco last night, at the opening of the new club Pinku hikari, the club opening everyone, even Buono, was dying to be at. The Cameras reveal it was a girl with short green hair, believed to be around 19 years old, gave her a spiked smoothie." One of the reporters with short black hair stated. Footage and pictures of them drinking came up.

"The girl apparently works for her manager doing recording jobs such as keeping track of costumes, despite that the two are close friends. There were also three other persons with them, her brother, his girlfriend, and her…um, 'Doughnut' boy. I have no idea so don't ask." A blond concluded.

The logo came up and a new story started Aunty Reiko Turned off the TV. We all stood there watching the black screen awestruck.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF A SUMO WRESTLER WEARING A BARBIE BRA IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW!?

--

**Desuka: Yessss, my awesome cliffy and my awesome chappie. I feel achieved also because I had writers block. But it's gone. (It only lasted an hour but who cares!)**

**Amu: R&R, wait I am not Ikuto's girlfriend why did the reporter say…**

**Keiko: They think I'm 19…cool.**

**Kukai: The title doughnut boy is so embarrassing even the reporters who always says something were speechless!**

**Ikuto: Amu is my girlfriend.**

**Utau:…**


	10. Utau and Keiko start dating boys

**Desuka: Natsume Just left…we drove her home and a dog tried to eat me *_***

**Keiko: Well don't be depressed or so will the story!**

**Desuka: I'm not, I get the computer to myself I don't have to go in a position where both people can fit and read fan fictions.**

**Keiko: You're so greedy, anyway Desuka does not own Shugo chara any of it's characters, Joe Jonas, or any other licensed thing in this.**

**Desuka: Actually, I do own Joe Jonas it's just…no one knows yet.**

**Keiko: I bet he doesn't either.**

--

Keiko's POV: (still)

We all stared. It was really quiet and not even Aunty Reiko wasn't saying anything, well to sum everything up that happened, we went clubbing, I had too much sake, spiked a smoothie met a hot guy punched his nose, had a sleepover but we were all unconscious, got wacked by a wooden hand crafted Rhino, and now half of Japan knows about my existence and thinks I am a horrible smoothie-spiking threat to society.

That is my life.

"What am I going to do? My career is over!" FINALLY SOUND! But, it was a sad sound; quite frankly, I rather hear cousin Rika's voice.

"I'M BACK!" I spoke to soon, that was perfect timing, my loud cousin Rika-chan, burst into the house speaking in Korean, five silver shopping bags in hand. Her silky green hair in a ponytail.

"Hey! What's with this mood here?" She asked in Korean, Kukai, Utau, Amu, Ikuto, and Old-man-driver-dude looked confused.

"Cousin Rika your timing is bad as always, we have a bit of a situation here," I replied in Korean. My mom came up to her and gave her a hug and some cup noodles followed by her mom.

"Situation? What do you mean? Keiko, you never get in a situation, even if you do I am sure you know how to get out of it," She replied, again, in her Korean tongue.

"Well, Rika-chan, My friend," I spoke in Japanese now, everyone understood, I grabbed Utau and pointed at her, "Hoshina Utau is a celebrity, and they caught her at the club drunk and they are blaming me."

Rika thought for a moment, real hard, and then finally she replied in Japanese, "I don't know what you did but I know it was your fault."

"WH-WHAT!?" I screamed in Korean.

"Keiko, what did you do?" She asked. I dragged her upstairs into my room. I turned on my laptop and went online and researched Hoshina Utau. A video came up, and I plugged out my headphones and both I and Rika listened.

"We all have been drunk before, but not like this! Celebrity Hoshina Utau about to make her big break lost many fans after last night." The dude started and I looked away Rika seemed into it though. When the video was done she emailed herself a snapshot from it.

"Keiko, jeez what were you thinking? I never should have gave you those tickets I expected you to be more responsible than that." Rika told me in her Korean. There was a knock on the door I said come in and my so called 'friends' tumbled in. I literally mean tumbled, they all tried to fit in the door at once.

"These are your friends, you made something wrong with their lives, now you have to make it right." Rika told me. My friends watched her as if they could understand.

"Do I have to?" I complained, they may not of understood, but my expression helped them to guess.

"You cannot cross a broken bridge." Rika replied. Oh god, she went all monk on me with her damn metaphorical-ness.

"Can't they fix the bridge themselves?"

"No, they can't but you can, and I will give you some tools that might help," She replied smiling I looked up at her. I didn't want to but I gave her a little smile. Then she hugged me and I pushed her off. It looked like it was because I hate her. It wasn't. Her boobs were crushing me, only Ikuto noticed.

Once again, That is my life.

"Alright, Nice to meet you, My name Is Aihara Rika-chan I am Keiko's cousin, Please call me Rika. I am kind of big myself in Korea, as Hoshina-san is here in Japan, so I know a thing or two about publicity. In other words, I am here to help." She greeted In Japanese.

"Thank you," Utau, well, thanked. Rika chan smiled at her, lesbian.

"So they caught you drinking huh? Well, one time, I was by my friend's house for a party and right in the middle of truth or dare, the press came. My friends dared me to…to…" Rika clenched her fists at the memory and then I got the flashback, oh yes, for a whole month she appeared in magazines. She flew down in Japan to hide, they found her of course. Ha-ha. They came in to the house (Without knocking, If I may add) and took pictures of her, unfortunately I was wearing my care bears costume. My mom was checking to see if it still fits me. It does.

"They dared her to make out with one of the other girls." I finished for her she turned bright pink. It was a nice color; I think I might paint my walls that color. "They teased her for a month, every magazine her picture was there,"

"Oh my gosh," Amu sympathized however Ikuto and Kukai where smirking at each other, perverts. I decided to mess with them in front of my cousin.

"Um, Sorry Ikuto, Kukai, no homosexual-ness aloud in my room, so stop smirking at each other I don't care how horny you are."

"Keiko, focus!" Rika yelled, Ikuto and Kukai began blabbing random crap blushing going on and on about how, they're not gay, it was the fact that two girls where kissing, can you blame them, the other guy isn't good enough for them, Hippos, Blah, blah, blah and poo.

"Sorry,"

"Ok, look what I did to get them to stop provoking me and redeem my star-ittude was, to distract them with something else, something big of course as a model, I needed them to take pictures of me, and I got them to, how you ask?"

"Nobody asked you how." I replied. In return I got my cheek slapped.

"anyway, I acted in a movie as a celebrity star, the movie needed the publicity and it was a good script and I offered for a low price…"

"THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME, I CRIED AT THE END MIRUKU NEVER GOT TO SEE THE LAND OF THE HIDDEN RAINBOWS…BUT KIN STILL WENT A HEAD…HE DID IT FOR HER!"I blurted out, it was such a sad movie I couldn't help I mean, I am sure all of you blurt out about your precious anime when people mention it.

"Keiko! Shut up! The movie was soo good, it got soo much awards that, everyone wanted a picture of me, because I had become so big, Utau," Utau turned towards her, "50% of your fans love you for your music and no matter what you do they will always stick with you, however 40% of your fans only like you for your image, not your music, and 10% like you for your hot brother…anyway, what I am saying is, to get back that 40% you have to find some way for them to want you to sing again."

We all put on our 'I am thinking' face, except me and Amu we faked it and occasionally we would make funny faces at each other then, mom came in.

"Can I borrow some febreeze?" My mom asked looking at me, damn, I had to stand. I got up and got the febreeze bottle and handed it to her and then she sprayed me with it. "Well, that didn't help at all, you need a bath, in fact you all need one!"

"What will they wear?" I asked.

"Ask the fucking clothing fairy as if I know!" My mom screamed unnecessarily at me and my friends then she stomped out.

"You can wear the clothes in my silver shopping bags, they were originally for Keiko, but since she caused so much inconvience I will let you keep them, don't worry nothing too classy, but I have no boys clothes though." Rika replied, and then mom stuck her nosy head back in the room as if she had the right.

"I have five shirts, and 3 pants, that should be enough, right?" Mom asked.

"Did you buy clothes for your wooden hand crafted giant horse?" I asked. She really loves that thing. More than me I bet.

"Yes, but that's not where these came from, I am a single women with large breasts what did you think I do every Friday night when you go visit your father?"

"Well, I used to think you stayed up till 4:00 watching Naruto, like the innocent mom I hope you are, but now, I think you get your freak on." I replied, she moved her eyebrows to that comment, "Whatever just remember to use protection,"

--

Ok everyone is fresh and clean, we are back to the thinking chair. Rika has let her hair out, she decided to look normal too, and wore a simple white sweat pants and a longish light pink tank top. She looks like a gift from god. God can be so cruel. We're thinking…still thinking…yeah, okay I think it's safe to say only the two celebrities are thinking now.

So bored, I wonder what Kukai is thinking about.

Kukai's POV:

Keiko's mom is hot.

Ikuto's POV:

Keiko's mom is hot.

Normal POV:

Finally, to everyone's enjoyment Rika finally spoke, "I think, that maybe we need a little help from the internet,"

Everyone crowded around Keiko's computer she looked up celebrity mistakes. There was a website that had the top 30 most ridiculous and current celeb mistakes.

'30: Hoshina Utau drinks spiked smoothie'

"Oh, Just great, and what a nice picture too!" Utau screamed.

"I know, right? Me and Amu look so sexy together when we're drunk!"

"not helping,"

'29: Izumi Kaze thrown in Jail'

"…"

'28: Mizune Celeb scoop host caught in her underwear'

"Hahaha!" Keiko laughed so much that Rika had to make her stop herself.

"Wait, wasn't that the reporter who did the story on me this morning?" Utau asked.

"The story on _us_, and yes." Keiko replied.

"Well, shouldn't she be embarrassed? In fact, no one is making a big deal about it," Utau replied.

"Maybe it's because she is a reporter," Amu suggested.

"Well they should fire her for that." Utau grabbed the laptop and researched Mizune celeb scoop, and they found a story. "Well, you see…Mizune, apparently she didn't report for 3 weeks after the incident and then she returned, when she and her boyfriend where voted cutest couple on Yuyu magazine online honors."

"She won one of those!? I want one so badly!" Rika cried.

"If Utau could win cutest couple then she could become big again!" Amu stated the obvious.

"Yeah! Now all we need is a guy…" Keiko began.

'Oh great, Kukai will offer to be the guy because he likes me,' Utau thought.

'any moment now she will suggest me,' he thought.

--

Amu's POV:

Ok, 45 years has past and all we have been doing is waiting for Kukai or Utau to say something finally, Keiko says something for Kukai.

"Hey you guys, I just had a wacky Idea!" Keiko shared with us and everyone could sense her sarcasm, then she seemed to be looking at me and Ikuto. What does she want? Why is she staring at us like that? Oh I get it!

"Oh…Share this idea with us Keiko!"

"Well, I don't know, but maybe, perhaps, technically speaking here…Kukai could be the pretend boyfriend. I mean, just hypothetically, I mean I don't know where I got this idea from, crazy isn't it?"

Kukai's POV:

King of all Hippos! She is still playing matchmaker!?

Utau's POV:

Well he isn't that bad, I looked at him then at Keiko, I could say yes, win best couple and have my career the best it's ever been but…Keiko will accomplish something, and I have to be mushy with Kukai! Everyone is staring at me.

Keiko's POV:

Say yes, moron hurry up! We all are looking at her as if she is a hot guy. Well, not like wow, he is cute I am a slut I want him, but like I can't stop staring.

"I…" Utau began when Aunt Reiko busted in with the phone in her hands.

"Keiko there is a BOY on the line, for YOU! Of all the PEOPLE!"

"What? Who? When and where?" I asked. Mom came in with her bathrobe on and her wooden bedroom slippers, (Yes I know.) she hugged me and for the second time today I was suffocated by boobs.

"Oh Keiko, he sounds hot! Score! Spiking smoothies wasn't the only thing you did at the bar apparently!" mom screamed. I grabbed the phone from Aunt Reiko, not like there was a boy on the other line they must've scared him off already.

"Hello? Keiko-chan here!" I greeted.

"Yo, Keiko this is Makoto, the guy you punched." As soon as I heard those words, I ran from everyone and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Oh, what do you want?" I asked impatiently. I really didn't care about him, but I figured if I locked myself in the bathroom mom would think something is going on, and then everyone will think I can get a man.

"A date," Correction: Everyone will_ know _I can get a man.

"With who?" I asked, aren't I awesome?

"You," He replied.

"I don't date Jerks," Or humans to be precise.

"Look, I'm sorry It's just…"

"Let me stop you there! I get it you changed your small mind."

"So will you?" I didn't want to keep rejecting him or he might give up and I really do want to go on a date.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Sunday,"

"Okay, anything to get out of the house, as you can hear, it is not sane in this place," I replied then I heard a crash and turned around to see that the bathroom door had been knocked down by my mom's giant handed crafted wooden horse. It gets worse. My mom was holding it. "Gotta go bye see ya at the park at 4:00!"

"KEIKO DON'T YOU DARE GET A BOYFRIEND AND NOT TELL ME!" She screamed and flung my cousin at me.

That is my life.

"Keiko, I've decided that…I like your idea, Me and Kukai start tomorrow," Utau told me after lifting the model off of me.

Tomorrow should be interesting. I hope.

--

**Desuka: Well, next chap might be a bit OC X OC but, whatever.**

**Keiko: Why am I having lesbian incest moments?**

**Ikuto: I liked this chapter**

**Amu: Why am I stupid in this?**

**Desuka: Your not stupid just a little retarded, as always.**

**Kukai: So she isn't stupid, she's just stupid.**

**Utau: I am not looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Desuka: I am! R&R make me write more, so review~Oh, and Yes I know I took long, I made it but was too lazy to update.**


	11. The truth is Out! Elizabeth and Kenji!

** Desuka: Listen up everyone 'cuz I'm gonna apologize! I know I took long but I had writers block I am so serious! I am very sorry :-( forgive me pleaseeee?**

** Utau: Never.**

** Desuka: Utau shut up….**

** Keiko: I forgive you.**

** Desuka: :-)**

** Utau: hmph…..**

**Desuka: Well, let's get this show on the road!**

** Keiko: WOO HOO!**

** Kukai: Desuka does not own Shugo chara, any of it's characters or the licensed things she keeps on adding to make the story more interesting**

** Keiko: Well, that was the longest disclaimer in the history of long disclaimers.**

** Desuka: I know!**

**O.O.O.O**

The annoying reporters crowded around the entrance of the concert stage where most of Hoshina Utau's concerts are held and, where her office is located. Suddenly, a pale skinned girl with glasses and brownish-orange spiky hair passed through.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, the girl was small she couldn't be anymore then 9 years old, she was wearing a short white long sleeved dress with a black belt around it, white furry boots and some black shades. She looked as if she was loaded with money.

"Who might you be?" One reporter asked, and soon all cameras were directed to her. She looked confident and strong and paused for a moment. Little did they know she was actually thinking of an answer.

"My name is S-Souma Miyuki," She replied sternly, "Doughnut Boys u-um…sister." She stammered unwillingly.

"Doughnut boy has a sister but my research says-" One reporter started when another butted in.

"What do you think of your bother's actions?"

"I am sorry but I must go," She replied and looked at the security man. She raised her shades. "It's me…Keiko," She whispered. The man nodded and let her through. Once Keiko was in the building, she took of her wig and her shades. She replaced her shades with her glasses.

"Keiko there you are! You're late; Sanjo needs you in her office right now!" A random woman carrying a toolbox in her right hand shouted at Keiko. Keiko nodded and reluctantly walked over to Sanjo's office. She opened the door and saw that, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and Amu were already there, Keiko swallowed hard and Joined their line.

"You," Sanjo begun at the end of the line, where Ikuto was, "I can understand you getting drunk all the time, but don't you care about your sister? I am sure you knew that the smoothie had alcohol in it."

"I am very sorry," Ikuto bowed, but his voice did not match his words. Sanjo glared at Ikuto like he was a pack of Oreos she bought happily, but then she realized it WASN'T double stuffed!

"You, Hinamori Amu. I had so much faith in you, weren't you the one with THREE guardian characters?" Sanjo asked.

"Three what?" Keiko echoed.

"I-it's a video game!" Kukai replied quickly.

"You," Sanjo pointed to Kukai, "I don't even remember hiring you!"

"U-uh," Kukai stammered but she went on to the next person.

"You, Keiko, I don't know what to say, I mean what in the name of Haruhi Suzimiya where you doing in a club anyway, that goes for Amu too! Aren't you two a bit too young, and Doughnut boy how old is he? Anyway, bringing a celebrity singing idol into a club opening, with bars, perverts, alchohol, and of course, CAMERAS!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"KEIKO!" Sanjo screamed, then she went over to the person at the end of the line, " Utau, I know it really wasn't your fault, but you should've been more careful I can't pin all the publicity blame on Keiko, you should've been in disguise!"

"I am sorry," Utau bowed.

"I should fire the both of you," Sanjo mumbled pointing at Kukai and Keiko.

"Please! NO!" Keiko hugged Kukai in fear. Kukai was silent, " Kukai do something! Come on!"

"…" Kukai looked down.

"Come on, you know you want to work here!" Keiko hissed. Suddenly, The door flung open, oh great. It was no other then Cousin Rika.

"Sorry to bother you, my name is Aihara-" Rika got interrupted by screams behind her it was the girls with tool boxes.

"AIHARA RIKA-SAMA!" they were screaming.

"Get back to work!" Sanjo hissed closing the door behind her. Sanjo turned to Rika, "How may I help you?"

"I have come to beg you; please do not fire Keiko, or Kukai." Rika asked her voice serious, her silky green hair swishing.

"How are you related to them?" Sanjo asked her voice still pissed off as she took a seat in her chair.

"Keiko, is my loud-mouthed cousin," Rika replied she looked at Kukai and Utau, "I believe Utau has a secret she isn't telling us."

Utau looked around nervously then at Sanjo. Sanjo got up from her chair and walked over to Rika. Rika maintained her serious face.

"and what might that be?" Sanjo asked.

"Who am I to tell?" Rika replied, then she went over to Keiko and hugged her tightly, "Keiko, fix this mess! I must go back to Korea now."

"The one visit I actually need you to stay, you leave early?" Keiko mumbled. Rika walked over to Utau and shook her hand, but then used it to pull her into a hug.

"If you speak the truth, all will be good." Rika whispered into her ear and pulled away from the hug, "GOOD DAY MINNA-SAN!" She screamed and winked as she opened the door and exited the office.

"Utau…?" Keiko asked, everyone was staring at her.

"Sanjo, should I tell them?" Utau asked quietly. Sanjo looked at the people in front of Utau, and sighed.

"Do what you want, things can't get any worse." Sanjo sighed, sat back in her desk and sipped some coffee.

"Well, me and S-sanjo have a problem. A money problem." Utau said. Everyone stayed serious, Utau gulped and continued, "All the money from my concerts, and my commercials, my magazine covers, and mostly everything I can find, goes to a company called Sagashiyuna Agency."

"What? Utau-chan, why?" Amu asked concerned.

"You see, It happended a while back. I was invited to a press party. Sagashiyuna Agency is…" Utau began.

"Japan's top agency that produces cosmetics," Keiko interrupted. Utau nodded.

"The press party was wonderful and I got a lot of publicity, me, Sanjo, and the girl who used to have Keiko's job came. She was telling me who everyone was so when they greeted me I knew who they where and how to greet them, she was like my best friend." Utau continued.

"So what am I?" Keiko and Amu said in union. Everyone stared.

"As I was saying, Sagashiyuna agency came out with this brand new long lasting lip gloss, when the show case was about to begin and they would start presenting their new item, they were all stolen, by then my 'friend' had already gone off somewhere they went to go check the security video only to realize that she was the culprit all along, and since she was long gone me and Sanjo were held responsible and we used most of our money paying the reporters off so they wouldn't publicize this."

"Utau! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know it's quite embaressing…." Utau looked down, "The new lip gloss formula was very expensive and everything….so we have to pay it all back."

"And now!" Sanjo yelled annoyed, "Because of this whole scandal….Utau…is ruined, who knows if we will ever be able to pay it off!"

"Sanjo-san," Keiko spoke up, for once becoming serious, "We have a plan!"

"A plan?" Sanjo echoed.

"Yes!" Amu spoke up too, "We did research and we got professional help!"

"If we can distract the press with good publicity then this whole thing will be forgotten!" Keiko announced.

"And what is this imminent plan of yours?" Sanjo questioned raising her eyebrows. Keiko smiled happily.

"Utau will win best couple on YuYu magazine's online honors!" Keiko proclaimed happily. Sanjo nearly choked on her coffee.

"But she doesn't have a boyfriend!" Sanjo argued. Keiko grinned.

"That, my friend is the reason why you cannot fire Kukai!"

"Kukai!" Sanjo shouted, "_He_ is your boyfriend Utau?"

"No!" Utau defended, "At least not for real…."

"Oh thank god," Sanjo sighed then she looked back up at the five teens before her, "You know an online honor isn't that easy to make! I think you are not understanding the seriousness of this problem! To win a YuYu honor you will have to be voted best couple by at least ten magazines and celebrity news channels! You must not to anything to offend the press and…."

"we got it covered," Keiko winked, "Besides what other choice do we have?"

"She's right, we have nothing to loose," Utau added. Sanjo sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well you're right about that….things can't get any worse…." Sanjo sighed, "Do as you please,"

**O.O.O.O**

"Alright now what to do we do?" Amu asked excited, as the group of teens exited the office.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I have a date to go shopping for," Keiko grinned, "Oh and Kukai….you have a sister,"

"W-What?" Kukai stuttered. Keiko put on her spiky wig that looked a lot like his hair and put her shades on.

"Hey everyone! My name is Souma Miyuki-chan do as I say and we'll get along fine!" Keiko said in her cutest 9 year old voice.

"Oh that's why you were dressed like that…." Utau observed.

"Yup, and you'll all need disguises," Keiko noted, she smiled suddenly, "You guys meet me in Utau's dressing room in 20 minutes,"

"Why?" Amu asked.

"What do you think?" Ikuto asked her laughing at her lack of observance.

20 minutes later…..

Keiko pushed the door open and entered with a huge plastic bin. She dragged it into the room and met the four other s looking at her curiously with a grin she popped open the lid and revealed a bunch of disguise material.

"Alright if there were only one person on earth who is the master of disguise then it's me!" Keiko said smugly she looked at Ikuto slyly. "You first!"

"As long as I still get to be a man," Ikuto sighed. Keiko smiled, she gave him some glasses and smirked.

"You look like a nerd!" Keiko grinned. She messed up his hair slightly then frowned, "But your hair is a dead give away,"

"So?" Ikuto glared. He liked his hair….

"here!" Keiko growled as she placed a cap on his head and only a few blue strands flowed out, he still was very handsome however, "Geeze I doubt there wasn't even one second that you weren't beautiful….."

"Uh….thanks….?" Ikuto said awkwardly.

"Your emo clothing isn't going to work, can't you where something more happier?" Keiko asked annoyed.

"um…No," He replied dryly. She pouted. She rummaged around in her bin and found a red long sleeved shirt and looked at him his black jeans were okay enough, his cap was red and matched the shirt perfectly.

"Here," She said giving him the shirt. He shrugged and took his shirt off. Keiko looked away instantly, Utau had seen it before and didn't care, Kukai being a guy could only frown in jealousy. Amu had passed out already. When he had finished she smiled, "there you look like a regular every day person! Amu you're next!"

3 minutes of waking Amu out of her trance later….

Keiko examined Amu; she looked at her then back in the bin. She pulled out a dark wig and placed it on her head proudly, the wig was long and ended near the middle of her back. It was curly and reminded her of one of her old classmate's hair…Yamabuki Saaya. Keiko smirked she almost looked like a totally different person already, Keiko gave her some blue contacts and told her to put it in herself. It was the color of Ikuto's eyes. She frowned but agreed.

Next she gave her a red ruffled top, and a red mini skirt making the full outfit look like a dress. She made the boys leave as Amu changed her clothes. When she came out she looked like a totally different person, she didn't even look like she could possibly be related to Amu. She gave Amu a red designer purse to match. Amu blinked and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Boys you can come back in," Keiko said as she opened the door. They both entered and gaped at Amu. Then suddenly Ikuto noticed something.

"She kinda…" He began then looked down at his outfit.

"Yeah she looks like you," Keiko stated, "You two are both Ichinose Kenji and Ichinose Elizabeth,"

"Kenji?" Ikuto grunted out the lamest name in history.

"Elizabeth…." Amu muttered the most foreign name in history.

"Yes, you call him Ken-onii san for short…." Keiko explained, "He just calls you Elizabeth, you are half Italian, both of your blood types are AB….your mother passed away….but your father is alive and well, he works in Italy so you both live alone, ok?"

"Wow Keiko I don't think you need so much detail…." Utau sighed. Keiko raised her eyebrows.

"Do you see how good-looking I made Amu? She's gonna attract attention they need to be prepared!" Keiko stated obviously, "Ikuto…I mean Kenji you are 18 and you…Elizabeth are 16, ok?"

"How am I supposed to pretend Amu is my little sister?" Ikuto sighed, "When she looks like that…"

"You are both very close," Keiko interrupted, "And….Kenji has a girlfriend….Elizabeth your single. AS for your interests and hobbies…Kenji you are a bit of a nerd, you enjoy dancing with your Italian girlfriend and travelling and of course…reading….Elizabeth you love shopping….you have a ton of friends in France, Japan, Italy, England, Korea, China and America."

"Wow," Amu said awestruck, "You should work in the witness protection program,"

"Yeah yeah my mom works there," Keiko said as she continued, "Kenji your girlfriend's name is Maria, Elizabeth your main best friends are Christie, Julie, and Jae Yoo. Christie is from America, Julie is from England, and Jae Yoo is Korean and she is studying in Japan currently…college and such….ok?"

"Ok…" Amu nodded. Ikuto looked down at Amu and sighed.

"Good, Utau and Kukai….." Keiko looked at them and frowned. She tossed hoodies and shades at them…. "Don't leave until we are ready to reveal your "relationship" To the public….now I have a date to go to!"

With that she leaft the teens and their new identities alone in the dressing room.

"And here I thought she was gonna be useless…." Utau mumbled.

**O.O.O.O**

**Desuka: Once Again, A huge apology for the lateness but I really had writers block this time…**

**Utau: Yeah yeah whatever.**

**Desuka:….. :-(**

**Kukai: R&R**


	12. NOTICE

**(TO FIND OUT IF I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY GO TO THE BOLD PARAGRAPH)**

Dear Everyone,

It's been a while, huh? :)

I'm posting this message on all of my on-going, incomplete, stories. For some of you who've been my loyal readers since the first Yume Yume Island, you probably already noticed that I've stopped updating all of my stories and not just this one.

I didn't really think it matter if I stopped writing fanfiction. I knew I had some sort of fan base but I figured you'd all be fine. To those of you who know me well from all of my stories you'll probably understand the following explanation. (if you're not interested in my life skip to the bold -.-)

I stopped writing right after I moved schools. This is because I've been so busy trying to keep up in an IB school. The adjustment was rough and Natsume (featured in the first Yume Yume Island) and I got into a really bad fight and stopped being friends. Well we've patched things up now. But last summer me and Yuki (Also featured in YYI ) stopped being friends. For good.

Don't think I'm a big depressed monster roaming the earth though. Actually last summer loosing Yuki wasn't the only thing that happened. I fell in love. Like in love, in love, in love. It was like the stories that I write for all of you, but in real life. He's my boyfriend and we've just made a year, and I'm aware throughout the whole period of our relationship I haven't worked on any of my stories. So it has been a while guys. I stumbled upon fanfiction again and I decided to check my email, just for the heck of it. That's when I saw all the messages and reviews. I feel so emotional right now. Especially since all of this reminds me of how it used to be when me and Yuki were still friends. Just know that you guys have always been able to cheer me up, whenever I'm sad I read my old reviews. The best part of being an author is knowing that people have formed an emotional attachment to your stories.

**I'm not sure if I am going to continue these stories. I've had one offer from someone saying that they'd continue Yume Yume Island PLUS for me but, honestly, I don't know if I like the idea of someone else continuing my story. So If you don't mind I'm going to read over all of my incomplete stories and then post on my profile whether or not I will continue the story, if you are still interested. In addition to that, I will provide how I planned to finish of the story (if I still remember). **

SO, I guess this is the end guys. After that, I'm just gonna slowly fade away and try to become a normal teenager (LOL). I have another best friend, so don't worry about me. She's awesome and I love her. You guys would love her too. Hopefully my habit of repelling my friends will somehow disappear and I can live happily.

Loveeee,

DESUKA :D :D


End file.
